


Rainy shiny night or day

by albalonga99



Category: Football RPF, real madrid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Courtship, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Footy Ficathon, James wearing glasses, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexuality Crisis, WIP, a bit angst, amazing!mama Dolores, based on prompt, bitch!Irina, but not really, did I mention it is a college AU?, oblivious!James, okay lets start, pining!Cristiano, shy!James, smitten!Cristiano, stuttering!James, tagging is fucking hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy freshman James is forced to ask help of one Cristiano Ronaldo - veteran student who knows everyone on the campus and has the reputation of being the biggest dick to ever dick and handsomeness of GQ model. Cristiano agrees to help James in exchange to James pretending to be his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from David Gray`s "Be mine" which I`m listening to non-stop while writing.
> 
> It`s WIP so just don`t read it now because I`m bad at updating. I`m sorry. But I just wanted to post as much as I have written so I have a reason to at least try to get myself out of my long lasting writer`s block. 
> 
> Not beta`d so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Story is based or more like inspired by this prompt on footy ficathon`s 3rd round:
> 
> "James Rodríguez, a freshman at a college, is just finishing his super important assignment when his laptop crashes and all his data are lost.
> 
> James is ready to throw himself off the nearest bridge, but then overhears other students talking about a certain Cristiano Ronaldo, and IT student who allegedly can get any data back. Problem is, this Cristiano is a jerk and won't do it for free.
> 
> Despite the other students, who have already had the "privilege" to meet Cristiano, warning him off, desperate as he is, James is willing to risk it..."
> 
> I guess OP wanted something more PWP but it`s a fluffy fluff - sorry.

“Hammy, where have you been? Lunchtime is almost over.” Isco greeted James Rodriguez as he approached their usual table in cafeteria.  
“James, what happened? You look stressed?” Chicharito stood up and guided James to sit down in his vacated seat next to Lucia.  
“I-I-I`m…” James tried to answer but just couldn`t.  
His stuttering had gotten better over the years, especially when he was in company of his best friends – Chicharito and Isco. And then on the orientation week Chicharito met Lucia and it was love at first sight. At first James was worried about the new addition to their close-knit group and nervous when Lucia was around, but Lucia was always so sweet and patient with James and soon James got used to her being there all the time. So now three months into their freshman year of collage they were now four musketeers instead of three and James barely ever stuttered in front of Lucia, Chicharito and Isco. But not today. Today was different. Because it was the end of the world. Or so it seemed to James at that moment.  
Lucia - being her usual sweetheart self – stood up and said quietly and calmly: “I`m gonna get some water for James. Isco, be patient! Javier-“  
“Yeah, I know.” Chicharito understood what Lucia wanted to say before she finished her thought. It happened a lot between those two.  
Chicharito sat next to James as Lucia left. Isco sighed but didn`t say anything.  
Chicharito found James` hand under the table and squeezed it.  
“James, breathe with me. Breathe in slowly. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now, hold it in for a moment. Good. Now breathe out. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now do it again… Yes. Good!”  
Chicharito squeezed James` hand tighter.  
“It`s gonna be okay. Just breathe. Whatever has happened we are gonna get over it, okay? Okay.”  
Isco sighed again but still said nothing.  
Lucia returned with a bottle of stilled mineral water and gave it to Chicharito who opened it and put it into James` hand.  
“Now drink. But small sips.”  
James drank half a bottle following Chicha`s instructions, than pushed bottle away.  
“I`m d-dead…” James finally said.  
“But of course you are not dead, cariño.” Lucia disagreed as she sat at the table across from James and next to Isco. “Now, just tell us what have happened so we can resolve it.  
James looked up at Lucia and sighed, then looked away, tilting his head down.  
“My l-laptop crashed.”  
“So what? Hammy, it`s okay. You can use mine.” Isco offered.  
“T-thank you, I-Isco. But it… it is n-not that.” Another sigh followed. “My p-project for Columbian literatu-ture class was on it.”  
“Your big project for Mourinho`s class? Oh, but you`ve been working on it for like forever…” Chicharito looked crushed.  
“Yes.” James confirmed. “I-If I don`t get at l-least B I`m gonna lo-lose my scholarship. This project is worth half of the mark…”  
“Oh, cariño, I`m so sorry.” Lucia leaned over and petted James` hand.  
“I`m dead.” James repeated.  
“Come on – stop whining, Hammy. I`m sure some mumbo jumbo hacker can get you project back.” Isco suggested.  
“Yeah, good idea. Do you know any hackers, Isco?” Chicharito asked.  
“Me? No.”  
James, who had looked up full of hopefulness after Isco`s suggestion, now tilted his head down again.  
“Come on, don`t give up, James!” Lucia tried to cheer him up. “I`m sure there is someone on this campus who can help you.”  
“Yeah!” Chicha agreed then frowned trying to remember if he knew any people from IT department. “No, I have nothing – I don`t know anyone who`s from IT department.” Chicha finally said.  
“Hey!” Lucia suddenly exclaimed. “But there is someone who knows everyone on the campus!”  
“Who are you talking about?” Chicha was confused.  
“Oh, no, no, no…” Isco protested.  
“What?” Chicha was even more confused.  
“Yes.” Lucia still didn`t explain anything to Chicha, but looked at Isco rolling her eyes. “He is James` only chance to get his project back.”  
“But he is such a jerk!” Isco grumbled.  
“Maybe, but baggers can`t be choosers.”  
“Okay, stop now, you two. Who the hell are you talking about?” Chicharito demanded.  
Lucia and Isco both at the same time turned to look at Chicharito and said in unison: “Cristiano Ronaldo!”  
James finally lifted his head again and looked up at his three best friends: “Who is this C-Cristiano Ronaldo?”

~7+10~

Three hours later James is standing next to snow white Lamborghini in campus parking and waiting for this Cristiano Ronaldo to show up. According to Lucia this Cristiano knows everyone on the campus and everyone knows him. That is - excluding James apparently because today was the first time James heard about this guy. But this is probably because James barely ever speaks to other students in his classes – he is too shy and too afraid of people laughing at him because of his stuttering.  
James` heart is beating so loud. His palms are sweating. James can`t remember ever being this scared. Isco was against Lucia`s idea to ask Cristiano Ronaldo`s help because apparently this Cristiano person is not only the most popular guy on the campus but the biggest jerk too. According to the rumors – four professors have lost their jobs because of Cristiano Ronaldo and the most beautiful girl on the campus tried to kill herself after Cristiano Ronaldo broke up with her and called her ugly. And those are just few of the rumors and legends about Cristiano Ronaldo who it still undergrad after six years at Real Madrid university…  
James tries breathing exercises to calm himself but they don`t work. Isco warned James that Cristiano Ronaldo never does anything for free. And everyone he has ever helped to, stay in eternal debt to him. Getting Cristiano Ronaldo`s help almost sounded like selling your soul to the devil. But James was out of the options. His assignment is due tomorrow and professor Mourinho won`t give him any extensions. Without this project the best he can hope for is C which would mean losing his scholarship. And losing his scholarship would means leaving Real Madrid University… James comes from a poor family who can`t afford to pay for his studies. This scholarship is his only opportunity to get a good education and make something of himself. He wants to make his mother and sister proud. Make his girlfriend Daniela proud… No, James must be brave and endure. He at least has to try…  
After an hour of anxious waiting James is almost ready to give up. It`s closer to the evening but sun is still shining so bright. James is tired of standing for so long in the bright sun and he is all sweaty. He takes of his glasses to clean them when suddenly someone behind James` back says: “Well, hello there!”  
James jumps three feet into the air from the surprise and clumsily drops his glasses.  
“Shit!” He whispers and kneels to the ground to retrieve his glasses hoping that they didn`t sustain any damage from the fall. But when James is on his knees, there is someone kneeling next to him. This someone is faster to pick up James` glasses but instead of giving the glasses back to James, this strange guy leans closer to James, so close that James can feel the guy`s warm breath on his face. James tries to look, his eyes squinting, but sun is shining right into his eyes and without his glasses all is blurry anyway.  
“Oh, I`m sorry but there is a crack on the glass!” The guy says.  
James sighs. It`s just his luck.  
“I-Is it big?”  
“The crack? No, it`s quite small. But you will still have to get new glasses because that small crack will get annoying to look at quite fast.”  
“Shit!” James says again. He rarely swears but this is just one of those days… “C-can I have my glasses back?”  
“Oh! Yeah, sure.” The guy says but instead of putting the glasses into James` outstretched hand he puts them on James` nose where they belong. “Here you go!” The guy says happily.  
Finally being able to see James looks up. The guy in front of him looks like model from those magazines his sister Juana reads – beautiful dark eyes with long eyelashes, meticulously sculpted brows, strong, chiseled jaw, and perfect white smile.  
“Well, hello there!” The guy says with a smirk. “I`m Cristiano.”  
“Cr-Cristiano Ro-Ro-Ro…” James tries.  
Cristiano`s smile gets even bigger.  
James blushes and sighs – of course – he is already a laughing stock to Cristiano Ronaldo who apparently is his only hope.  
“Yes, Cristiano Ronaldo.” Guy answers still smirking. “But you can call me Cris. And you are?”  
“Ja-James…” Of course he can`t even say his own name without stuttering. He is hopeless.  
Cristiano stands up and extends his right hand. James also stands up and after a little pause James finally puts his own hand into Cristiano`s.  
“It`s nice to meet you, James.”  
Cristiano`s handshake is firm but not intimidating. Cristiano lets James` hand go only when James is trying to pull it away.  
“How can I help you?”  
“H-how do you know tha-that I need your help?” James is suspicious.  
Cristiano laughs and James takes one step back. It`s just so painful how people start to laugh at him from the first moment they meet him. His stupid stuttering.  
Cristiano stops laughing instantly.  
“Hey what`s wrong?” He looks worried but probably he`s just annoyed by James` behavior.  
Okay, James just needs to say what he came here to say. Cristiano`s patience is probably running out.  
“I-I need your help?” It comes out more like a question than statement.  
“Okay, that much I gathered with you standing here next to my car and looking all nervous.” Cristiano is smirking again. “Now, James, what can I do for you?”  
“Oh… I… well… My f-friends. They said that y-you know people…”  
“Yeah, I know many people.” Cristiano agrees. “Which people do you mean?”  
“Hack-hackers?”  
“Wo-u! Okay! What do wanna hack?” Cristiano looks interested.  
“My com-com-computer?” And why the hell he sounds like he is not sure and is asking questions all the time – James has no idea.  
“Your computer?” Cristiano frowns.  
“Yeah. Well, not ha-ha-hacked but… It broke. And-and my project is on it and… I will lose my scholarship and… I…I…” James has held in the unshed tears for so long today and now at the most inappropriate moment they break loose. James tries to wipe them away furiously.  
“Hey, it`s okay, calm down.” Cristiano puts hands on James` shoulders and squeezes gently.  
When did he move so close to James?  
“So, let me get this straight? Your computer broke and you had an important assignment on it. And you need someone who could retrieve the lost data? Is it right?”  
“Yeah… I can p-pay. Wha-whatever I have… I-I… P-p-please!”  
“Hmmm…” Cristiano is looking right into James` eyes, unreadable expression on his face.  
“Okay, I`ll help you. But on one condition.”  
“Wha-wha-what condition?”  
“Go out with me?”  
“G-go out?”  
“Yeah! Go out with me. On a date?”  
“D-Date? Is this a jo-joke?”  
“No?” Now Cristiano sounds more like he is asking not like he is answering.  
“B-but I`m stra-straight. I have a girlfriend.”  
Cristiano`s smile immediately vanishes.  
“What girlfriend?”  
“Da-Daniela. She`s still in high school.”  
“Daniela?” Cristiano sounds angry.  
“Yes. She`s great. I-I miss her a lot.” James thinks of Daniela who has never laughed at him, who doesn`t talk a lot so he doesn`t need to talk much either. He really misses Daniela. He has known her since they were children and she hit Jorge Salas for laughing at James` stuttering.  
“Whatever.” Cristiano`s face has changed completely. “You need my help and I need a fake boyfriend. If you can help me, I can help you.”  
“Fa-fake boyfriend? B-but… why?”  
“It`s not any of your concern. I offer you a deal – you will get your data retrieved if you will agree to fake date me – let`s say – till the end this school year. Either take it or leave it!”  
James is not sure what is happening here. Why Cristiano Ronaldo wants to fake date him? Is this some kind of prank? Isco warned him, Isco said Cristiano Ronaldo was the devil himself. At first Cristiano didn`t seem so bad and not – yeah – Isco was right – he wants James to cheat on Daniela. It won`t be real – fake boyfriend – Cristiano said. But still. James feels awful even imagining it – him, going out with Cristiano and probably enduring Cristiano and his friends laughing and bullying him – probably playing some prank or winning some dare. And till the end of the school year – almost six months.  
“So – what`s it gonna be, James?”  
He could just give up, drop out of college, go home. But he can`t. He has to try, has to fight. Endure whatever it takes.  
“I accept…”

~7+10~

__

“Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro, you did WHAT?  
“But, ma…”  
“Don`t “ma” me! You have been telling me about this boy non-stop since the start of the semester and now you blackmailed him into dating you? I have raised you better than this…”  
“Ma, no… Shit…”  
“Language!  
“Sorry, ma… I just don`t know what happened. When he told me about his girlfriend… I was so angry. I thought he was single. He is always alone or with his two friends and one of his friends` girlfriend. And I just thought I would wait a bit for all that Irina-stuff to calm down and… But then there he was. Waiting for me. He looked all flustered. So cute. And I thought we clicked and I asked him out and it felt perfect there for a moment. But then this stupid Daniela happened…”  
“Oh, baby.”  
“I just… Ma, I just wanted… No, I need to have him near me. Maybe if he sees, if I can show him… And this Daniela is still back in school and probably sleeping around and…  
“Cristiano Ronaldo, you haven`t even met that girl so don`t you dare talking shit about her.”  
“Ma, language!”  
“Don`t “language” me! I spent sixteen hours in pain delivering you!”  
“Yes, ma. I know, ma…”  
“And don`t you ever forget it! But anyway, now that damage is done – what are your plans for your first date with that sweet boy?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is actually the first half of the intended second chapter written a while ago. Just salvaged it from my broken PC and decided to post it as it is - scared to loose it again. Sorry, don`t know when there will be continuation. :(

James is trying to sleep. Or more like – he is pretending to sleep.  
His roommate Mario is snoring loudly on the other side of their shared dorm room. But of course his party loving roommate would choose this night to sleep in his room not go out and party as he does most nights…  
Cristiano promised that James will get his laptop back early in the morning. James needs to hand in his project in the afternoon so in theory he will have enough time to proofread it and print it out. But only if Cristiano`s computer genius (as Cristiano called the guy) really can salvage James` project.  
James said “yes” to fake dating. But only after he gets his project and if he gets it. And now James is not sure of which he is more scared – of not getting his project back or of getting it back… Whatever the outcome – James` future doesn`t look all too bright to him – if he doesn`t get his project back, he will have to drop out of college. If he gets his project back, he will have to fake date Cristiano Ronaldo for six months…  
What has he done to deserve this?  
Suddenly there is a loud and enthusiastic knocking on the door. James startles and Mario grumbles in his sleep.  
James looks at the clock on his bedside table. It`s almost 4 am.  
Knocking resumes.  
“I`ll fucking kill you, if you don`t stop the knocking, Rodriguez!” Mario threats.  
“Sorry!” James whispers as he jumps out of his bed trying to untangle himself from the covers. Of course in his haste and because of his clumsiness he trips over his own shoes and falls on the ground. Knocking doesn`t stop.  
“JAMES!” Mario yells.  
“S-s-sorry, sorry…” James finally manages to get to the door and open it.   
And… There is no other way of saying it – there are hair! A lot of curly, crazy hair and a big, blurry smile. (Blurry, because in his haste James forgot to put his glasses on!)  
“Hi, ma man!” The Crazy Hair Guy says enthusiastically, his big smile never wavering.   
“Who the fuck is there, Rodriguez? Make them leave!” Mario shouts from inside the room.  
The Crazy Hair Guy frowns, truly confused. “Leave? But I just came…”  
James sighs and ushers the Crazy Hair Guy back into the hallway and closes the door behind them.  
“Wh-who are you?” James finally asks.  
The Crazy Hair Guy is looking at him intently.  
James blushes and looks away.  
“Oh!” The Crazy Hair Guy suddenly exclaims. “Oh, now I get it! Cris, you sly dog!” The Crazy Hair Guy laughs.  
James gets more and more confused by every word the Crazy Hair Guy says. But then James registers that one word that is familiar to him.  
“Cris?”  
“Yeah, Cristiano!” The Crazy Hair Guy confirms. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, ma man. Cris sent me.” The Crazy Hair Guy pulls out a laptop from his messenger bag and even without his glasses James recognizes it as his Samsung. “I believe this belongs to you.” The Crazy hair Guy says. “Defective hard-drive. Happens a lot. I changed it. And all your files are back. And seriously, puppies?”  
James blushes furiously, remembering his collection of puppy picture he has saved on his computer.  
“I-I…”  
“No, it`s okay.” The Crazy Hair Guy laughs. “I also love those fluffy things. I have five.”  
“Five?” James exclaims.  
The Crazy Hair Guy just laughs.  
“Yeah, anyway, James. Your “One hundred years of solitude” project is salvaged. Cris said it was the most important thing on there. So my job here is done. And I`ll let you get back to… whatever you were doing. Okay, see you soon, I`m glad you`re one of us now because a guy who likes puppies so much – we are totally gonna be friends!” And suddenly the crazy Hair Guy hugs James with his laptop stuck between them and all. And as sudden as it came, the hug is over and the guy is gone.  
“B-bye…” James murmurs and just now realizes that he doesn`t even know the name of this strange guy who apparently saved his project. Oh, project! James turns on his laptop to check his project.  
\---  
It`s late in the afternoon. James has handed in his assignment to professor Mourinho.  
And now what?  
James thought he`ll see Cristiano. But he hasn`t. On the other hand – it is nothing out of ordinary – campus is big. And before yesterday he never had met Cristiano before. Should he go look for Cristiano`s car in the parking lot like yesterday? Or wait for Cristiano to contact him? But how will Cristiano find him? Crazy Hair Guy found him so Cristiano probably also knows where he lives. Oh my God – but how Crazy Hair Guy knew where he lives? Maybe it is true what they say – Cristiano knows everyone on the campus. Even James Rodriguez…  
It`s just strange. No – more than strange. It’s more like James has entered the twilight zone. This – apparently the most famous guy on the campus – wants James to pretend to be his boyfriend. And he kept his side of the bargain – he got James` lost project back. And now James has to keep his side of the bargain… If only he could understand why Cristiano wants this from James when he probably can get anyone and not only as a pretend but for real.  
James` thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing.  
It`s an unknown number.   
James rarely gets phone calls from unknown numbers. Usually only his mother, sister and his three friends call him.  
“Y-yes?” James answers unsurely.   
“Hi! How are you today!” says someone on the other side of the line.  
“S-sorry- who is this?”  
“Oh, it`s me – Cris!”  
“C-Cris? How d-do you know my number?”  
“From around.” Is the simple answer which is no help at all. “By the way – did you handed in your assignment?”  
“Yes. Th-thank you… B-but…”  
“What? Something wrong?”  
“N-no, just… I don`t know m-much about com-computers but… Now it has n-new programs and b-back-up… I really can`t af-afford it…”  
“Oh, don`t worry, James. It`s all part of our deal. Now your laptop should be find and all your files will be backed-up automatically so if something happens again you won`t lose any data.”  
“Okay. Th-thank you. And thank C-Crazy Hair Guy from me.”  
“Crazy hair…?” Cristiano is laughing now loudly and happily. “Oh, God, James… I definitely have to tell this to Marcelo! Crazy Hair Guy! So funny.”  
“I-I`m sorry. Plea-please don`t tell him. He will be angry…” James is worried.  
“Of course he won`t be angry. Marcelo is never angry. Trust me, he is the most laid back guy ever. And he loves his hair. He will totally be proud of the nickname.” Cris is laughing again. “Hey, but I actually called you to invite you to the party!”  
“P-party?”  
“Yes, tomorrow night! My place!”  
“I-I-I...” James gulps some air to calm down a bit. “I do-don`t go to much p-parties…”  
“I`s okay. You can take all your friends. And it would be easier to get the word around that we are dating – we will dance at the party and everyone will start talking and we`ll just have to confirm their suspicions. Perfect, isn`t it?”  
Before James can think of something – anything – to answer to that, Cris says: “Okay, gotta go now. A lot to do for tomorrow. I`m gonna text you the address. Be here at ten. And take your friends with you. Okay, babe, later…”  
And the conversation is disconnected. James is left frozen in shock.  
“Babe?” James whispers.  
The little “”peeeep” announcing the arrival of the text message startles James. James opens the message with clumsy fingers. It`s the address – as Cristiano promised.  
Oh, God. What has be gotten himself into?


End file.
